


Japanese Paper Doll

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: M/M, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, metal gear solid - Freeform, mgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: Kaz for so long felt like a Japanese paper doll, bought by some foreign commander for his daughter at home. Brought home as a novelty, a gift, a peace offering, something to be played with until a better, more fun toy came along. He felt cast aside, left out in the elements and softened by the loneliness. That was until, in two brown sun baked hands, he was picked up by a man simply named Snake in the forests of Colombia.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Naked Snake/Kazuhira Miller, bbkaz
Kudos: 10





	Japanese Paper Doll

Kaz for so long felt like a Japanese paper doll, bought by some foreign commander for his daughter at home. Brought home as a novelty, a gift, a peace offering, something to be played with until a better, more fun toy came along. He felt cast aside, left out in the elements and softened by the loneliness. That was until, in two brown sun baked hands, he was picked up by a man simply named Snake in the forests of Colombia. 

His life changed then, Kaz was no longer a product of guilt, or a novelty easily cast aside, but a valuable commodity. He was liberated and given a new purpose, a new home, as the commander of MSF. He no longer ached for the suffocating heat of summers in Japan; to hear the chirps of the cicadas, or watch the ships move slowly in and out of port in  Yokosuka,  though he thought of them from time to time. Instead, he ached for Snake. He itched to be close to him, drawn in by his mysterious and unreadable atmosphere. Not only that, but there was a power, a certainty to him, that made Kaz feel as though they might even survive the nuclear fallout that constantly loomed over their heads. 

Snake was leaning against the railing outside Kaz’s office smoking a cigar when he stepped out. The weekends were always slower at MSF, and the hot air blowing off the ocean seemed to lay a heavy blanket of fatigue over them all.    
“Snake.” Kaz greeted warmly, joining him against the rail.

“Kaz.” Snake acknowledged with a grunt. 

Snake seemed relaxed, like a reptile bathing in the sun on a hot rock. It always pleased Kaz to see Snake relax given how intense he was.

“Pretty day, isn’t it Boss?” Kaz suggested, casting his eyes up to the sky above them. The sky was a vibrant blue —dimmed only by his shades—and  stretched over the entirety of motherbase. Only a few thin, streaky white clouds mingled in the blue. 

“Mmhm.” He tilted his head up towards the sky and blew smoke.

Kaz watched as it spiraled upwards into the atmosphere and dissipated, gaze falling back to Snake. The sun shined perfectly on his face, the heat causing a small drop of sweat to drip from underneath his bandana and down his cheek. Kaz wanted to tongue it away and share the taste of salt with Snake. 

“It reminds me of the summers in Japan. Except, on days like these I’d be hanging around the port in  Yokosuka trying to befriend the girls.” 

“Do you miss it?” Snake’s blue eye was on Kaz again, pinning him in place with a piercing look. 

Kaz smoothed back the loose strands of hair from his forehead, “Not really, I never felt at home despite being born there. I’d rather be here with you, Boss.” 

The last sentence hung heavy in the air between them like the resignation of a soldier who realized he cut the wrong wire to disarm a bomb seconds from detonation.

“This is a good thing going.”   
“Not without you.”   
Snake pushed himself off the rail by his elbows and extended his arm out, cupping Kaz’s cheek. The gesture was so gentle and unexpected from Snake that Kaz thought maybe the heat had gotten to him. 

“Snake what are you…”  
“None of this would be without _you_ , Kaz.” Snake pushed his forehead against Kaz’s own and allowed a trace of a smile to form across his strong mouth. 

Kaz felt himself go weak at the simple praise and clutched onto Snake’s side, not wanting to break the moment. He could smell the cigar on Snake’s lips mingled with bitter tang of mate. It took one look into Snake’s eye to know he was being invited to do something, and Kaz took it. He gently closed the gap between them and pressed his chapped lips to Snake’s. 

They stood there like that, quietly and discreetly sharing a kiss for several moments. Their lips worked against each other like the push and pull of the ocean, rhythmic and wet. It only stopped when Kaz broke the kiss to slide down onto his knees in front of Snake and bury his face into his crotch. He inhaled deeply, the heavy scent of sweat and sex filling his nostrils. 

Snake seemed unphased, casually combing his fingers in Kaz’s hair and watching in anticipation. Kazuhira was hopelessly devoted to him, and Snake lacked no confidence in that knowledge. He only feared that he might return those feelings and put all else in jeopardy. 

Kaz mouthed at his dick through his pants, hands finding purchase on Snake’s hips. With his hands, he worked open the irritating amount of buttons and zippers on Snake’s pants and opened them. He smoothed his palm over Snake once before releasing his cock from its confines and giving it a long lick along the shaft. It was already half hard and receptive to Kaz’s tongue, reaching full erection with a few more licks. Kaz wasted no time on Snake, sucking softly at his tip for only a few moments before taking the length into his mouth.

Kaz’s lips were soft and stretched into a pretty pink ‘o’, Snake admired. His glasses were a little crooked too, he noticed, and Snake found it endearing. Kaz always attempted to look the part of the put-together commander, but for Snake he unravelled beautifully. 

Kaz worked more of Snake’s cock into his mouth with each bob of his head, little wet noises slipping past his spit slick lips. Snake tugged at Kaz’s hair in signal and rocked his hips with his movements. Seemingly have gotten the message, Kaz stilled his head and allowed Snake to fuck into his mouth independently. He watched Snake intensely, eyes burning behind his sunglasses. There was nothing particularly brutal about the way Snake fucked Kaz’s mouth. The pace was hard and deep, but without urgency. Snake was taking his time to enjoy Kazuhira’s mouth, and claiming his throat. Kaz reveled in the pleasure of having Snake’s cock fill his throat, and the taste of salt on his tongue. 

_ If Kazuhira believed in God, he might have thought he’d met him here, down on his knees, in the blistering heat of summer.  _

Snake pressed into Kaz’s mouth one last time, grunting softly as he spilled down his throat in thick ropes. Kaz took it with ease, moaning softly around his cock and teasing the underside with the flat of his tongue. He savored the throb against his tongue and the bitterness that followed.

Snake pulled from Kaz’s mouth after the final wave of his orgasm and crouched down in front of him, hooking the underneath of his chin and pulling him in for one more crushing kiss. Their tongues mingled, sharing the bitter taste of Snake’s cum and sweat. 

Behind them, the sun’s glaring yellow had mellowed into an orange and was sinking further down towards the ocean. Seagulls cawed overhead, the waves lapped at the metal braces of motherbase, and all was at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would be writing another piece for this fandom in all honesty, but summer has rolled back around and I am thinking of these two war criminals again. I hope y'all enjoy this.


End file.
